The present invention relates generally to filters commonly used for filtering water for industrial use, and in particular water for cooling plants and equipment such as steam turbine condensers. Such filters are designed to retain both debris and living matter such as shellfish and algae which are capable of proliferating downstream in the associated equipment to the detriment of its operation should the living matter not be eliminated beforehand.
The present invention relates more particularly to such filters which comprise a generally cylindrical housing having a radial inlet and an axial outlet, a stationary screen or strainer disposed in the filter housing and operatively interposed between the inlet and the outlet.
The term "radial inlet" is intended to mean an inlet connected to the sidewall of the filter housing and substantially perpendicular to the axis of the filter housing and the term "axial outlet" is intended to mean an outlet connected to one of the endwalls of the filter housing extending along the axis of the housing or at least parallel to the axis of the housing.
One of the problems posed in the design of filters of this type is how to avoid the clogging of the screen or strainer.